wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemain Nel'ithal
Nemain Nel'ithal is a magi with the Forsaken under the sub-faction of the Cold Hand. Her specialization is Divination, and is exceptionally skilled at scrying (so long as she has personally met the one being scryed, or has an object that belongs to the one being scryed). She has two known living relatives: Azahira Nel'ithal, a rather chaotic and loud warlock, and the daughter she had borne right before her death in childbirth, Em'elie Nel'ithal (alias: Emily Wood). Early Life / Childhood Before the addiction to fel and arcane magic separated the elves into two races (quel'dorei and sin'dorei), Nemain was an aspiring arcanist with the hopes of becoming an arcane ranger. Her elder sister, however, had always been interested in "darker arts", though the truth of such stayed between them. As a child, Nemain had been a curious elf, always seeming to get herself into various bouts of trouble. As she grew up into a young adult, Nemain's talents continued to grow with magic, her ranger skills being pushed under the rug to pursue a career as a mage. She began to spend less and less time in the forests of Quel'thalas, and more time with the Magistrate of Silvermoon, learning all that she could in the arcane arts. All the while, her sister disappeared into the darkness of night, fascinated with the history of the Burning Legion and her ancestory. It was not until Nemain had reached full adulthood that chaos truly gripped her life, and everything began to change. The Fall of Quel'thalas When the Scourge came with Arthas Mene'thil as their leader, Nemain had just finished her studies at the Academy of Silvermoon, a state-of-the-art arcane magic school. Her sister, Azahira, was nowhere to be seen when the undead ravaged Quel'thalas and brought the city to its knees. Try as she might, Nemain could not stand against the Scourge, even alongside her fellow graduates. As Arthas made his way to the Sunwell, she fled with 90% of her brethren in service to Kael'thas Sunstrider, Prince of Quel'thalas and son to their fallen king, Anasterian Sunstrider. Once settled away from the ruins of their fair city, Kael'thas gathered supporters to join him and the New Alliance in battling the Scourge, but Nemain stayed behind to aid in the rebuilding of Silvermoon. Still, Azahira had not been seen, and at last Nemain mourned the death of her sister, figuring that she had fallen with so many others at the hands of the Scourge, though her body was never discovered. And so, life continued on for Nemain, as she sought to rebuild the glory of her people and aid in the reconstruction of the once proud city of Silvermoon. Feeding the Addiction As time went on and Silvermoon continued to grow to a thriving metropolis, Nemain surged through the ranks of magic-users. As Kael'thas had destroyed the Sunwell, Nemain (just like others of her kin) was fighting a deep-rooted addiction, becoming lethargic and sickly, though still very much alive. However, time went on, and soon Kael'thas returned to Quel'thalas after a failed assault on the Frozen Throne. It was then that Azahria finally made an appearance, and was one of the first to volunteer to go along with him to Outland. She never divulged where she had been all those years, but she had a crazed darkness within her that Nemain could not quite place. By now, Nemain had become a Magistrix of Silvermoon, and had begun her studies into the Alchemical arts. Before leaving to Outland, Kael'thas had instructed Grand Magister Rommath to teach his people the art of depleting magic from other magical creatures. While this did not fully cure the addiction of the elves, it kept them sated and able-minded. At last, the pain of the addiction could be silenced. It was the first step of Nemain's rise to glory, for she caught on quickly to the teachings of the Grand Magister. The Prince's Betrayal More time passed as Silvermoon reached its pique, and Azahira returned to the metropolis, along with several other elves. Kael'thas was thought to be dead, and the stories of his betrayal and alliance with the Burning Legion spread throughout the city and even to the Farstriders in Quel'thalas. Many of the Scryers of Outland had stayed behind in Shattrath, to likely redeem themselves of their crimes. Nemain was devestated, for she had always looked up to the Prince and his mighty magical prowess. However, though her sister had returned, she had done so with a new hunger for something that had long since been tabboo: fel magic, the very magic of the Legion itself, the magic of demons. It was from that moment on that Azahira became a demon-using warlock, and Nemain separated herself from her, fearing the power that she wielded. The people of Quel'thalas would not be so lucky as for Kael'thas to be dead. Intent on continuing the plans of his master, Kil'jaedan, the Prince came once more to the lands of his people, making a place for himself on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Intent on exacting her vengeance for turning her sister into a demon-hungry monster, Nemain joined with her people in destroying the Prince at Magister's Terrace, and later defeating Kil'jaedan at the Sunwell. 'Restoration of the Sunwell' After the defeat of Kil'jaedan and Kael'thas, Prophet Velen restored the Sunwell to its former glory using the light of M'uru. Overjoyed, Nemain set forth to aid her people in returning to their glory, helping the less-fortunate (those who did not learn or could not learn to siphon magic from other creatures) to take trips to the Sunwell and restore their health. The Sunreavers Shortly before the Northrend war, an elf by the name of Aethas Sunreaver had begun to send letters to the Regent-Lord, and while these letters were vehemently ignored at first, Aethas sent word that he intended on visiting Silvermoon City regardless. Upon his arrival, Nemain was immediately captivated by his talks of the floating city of Dalaran, and although the Grand Magister argued and fought with him to no end, the Magistrix could not help but desire what Aethas desired: to rid the world of Malygos, and to establish a place in the Kirin'Tor for -all- magic users, sin'dorei included. When Sylvanas, now the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, requested the aid of the sin'dorei in defeating the Lich King in Northrend, Lor'themar finally agreed to allow Aethas his request. Overhearing this, Nemain stepped into the meeting, requesting that she go with the Archmage into Dalaran. At first, she was denied this request by Lor'themar, but Aethas could see the passion in her eyes for the magic of her people, and thus persuaded the Regent Lord to allow her. 'Ambassador Nel'ithal' After much service to the Sunreavers, Nemain was made an Ambassador and placed in charge of a small portion of the Sunreavers' magi. She was one of few Northrend ambassadors, her purpose to be a spokesperson for the Council in Dalaran whilst under the banner of the Sunreavers. With this promotion, however, came the spite of many of her kin, many of whom were much more seasoned and powerful than she, and could not understand why she had garnered the favor of Archmage Aethas. 'Love' After the attack on Dalaran by Malygos and his minions, Nemain gained recognition within the Sunreavers and many other Dalaran nobility. It helped to ease the tension created by her promotion, but by all means did not quell it. More notably, it gained the attention of a rising star in the Sunreavers, Keldaron Sunshade. Seeming to be thoroughly entranced by the magi, Nemain came to love him, though their relationship was not very outspoken (despite many knowing about it and other suspecting it). Eventually, Nemain was to carry his child, a daughter they had decided to name Em'elie. Along with new love came competition. One notable adversary in her quest for Keldaron's heart was Candy Wood, a human seductress that fell in love with the elf during her and her family's stay in Dalaran. There were several notable fights between the two, but in the end Keldaron spurned Candy and she left with a broken heart, Nemain feeling victorious. 'The Fall' For several months, Nemain's alchemical research consisted of learning ways to harness the magical properties within Crystalsong Forest. Eventually, she lead an expedition into the forest to retrieve various magical artifacts to be siphoned and studied by the Sunreaver alchemists. During this campaign, however, Nemain and her companions came across the spirits of the forest, who warned her against the destruction of anything within the forest. Assuring the spirits that they meant no harm, Nemain and her team continued on into the heart of the forest. Upon beginning their investigation, an elf by the name of Demetri began to cause chaos with the team, and eventually set to attacking the forest. Though they desperately tried to stop him, it was of no use--he had already destroyed an essential Crystal Tree, and the forest's magical lines went haywire. In a desperate attempt to calm the forest and the outraged spirits that cried for revenge, Nemain made them a deal--they would not attack Dalaran nor anyone else that came into the forest, if she gave up her title, her power, and her child. Upon the team's return to Dalaran empty-handed, Aethas Sunreaver was livid. Chastised for her deeds, and reminded that her loyalty remained to the sin'dorei and not to petty forest spirits, Nemain was banished from Dalaran and sent back to Silvermoon to work at a desk. Pleading with Keldaron to not let this happen was futile. He had turned his back on her, stating that his first priority was always to become an Archmage, and he had little use of her now. Losing everything caused her will to faulter, and losing her life-long mate (for elves very rarely mate but once and it is always a lasting impression) caused her life force to wane, and she died in childbirth. The Scourge Being buried in the area that Nemain's family had occupied (for they were a strange bunch, nomadic and a bit eccentric) was supposed to be Nemain's last appearance to her friends and colleagues...but she would not be let off so easily. Having been watching her exploits within Crystalsong Forest, and having not understood how to overtake the area himself, the Lich King sent his Darkfallen to retrieve her body to be recovered and enslaved as one of his minions. 'The Blood Mistress' Upon being revived as a minion of the Scourge, Nemain trained under Blood Queen Lana'thel in learning the blood-magic arts of the San'layn. She also worked alongside Pale Lady Phoebe, the two of them quite the dastardly duo. They almost always fought together as Nemain continued her training, eradicating large groups of living and raising them as minions of the Scourge. 'Icecrown Citadel - The Final Battle' Pushed back into the Citadel after the battles for the Death Gate, Nemain joined forces with her Darkfallen companions, intent on joining in the fight with Blood Queen Lana'thel should the Ashen Verdict make it that far. However, Zallion Dawnblade, her body guard and best friend in life (who also happened to be in love with her), hunted her down in the Citadel against the orders of his superiors. His purpose? To put her out of the misery of undeath and service to the Scourge. Due to her being a newly risen, she was no match for his seasoned skills with the Light, and she fell before the Verdict made it to the Crimson Halls, her body lost to the northern winds. The Forsaken After the battle at Icecrown, many of the Scourge that regained their wills joined the Forsake n in a sub-faction called The Cold Hand. One such notable former-Scourge was Archlich Hades Urseloth, who happened to also have worked alongside Nemain during her days as the Blood Mistress. Sending his "daughter", Bara'lin, with a Val'kyr, Nemain's body was found at the bottom of a chasm in Crystalsong, and raised in service to the Forsaken. Now a simple undead elf Divinist, Nemain serves the Forsaken and the Dark Lady with all that she is, grateful for a last chance to prove herself. Her child, Em'elie, was taken from Keldaron's brother and given to Candy Wood, a human erotic dancer, to be raised in the land of humans and away from the undeath that would surely overcome her should she remain with Nemain, or the arrogance and destruction that would be in her life should she grow up with her elven brethren.